Trouble Helix
Trouble Helix is the fourth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot Late at night, Khyber appears at Max's Plumbing and manages to sneak inside the Plumbers' base after bypassing the security. Driba and Blukic are testing a new weapon against Ben as Chromastone. Khyber sneaks past them and enters a file room, and plays the helix file holo-display. Once the file is played, it shows Galvan Prime where Albedo and Azmuth are working on something, Max comes barging in asking Azmuth to fix the Omnitrix which as it turns out has been malfunctioning so that Ben is stuck as a different alien every week. Azmuth says that it is low priority and to come back in two years, to which Max responds angrily. XLR8 enters the lab playing with Azmuth's inventions when he breaks one, Gwen following. Azmuth reluctantly fixes the Omnitrix. Max tells the kids to sit outside the lab while he talks to Azmuth, suddenly something crashes from the sky and lands in a swamp on Galvan Prime. Which as it turns out is a heavily mutated Galvanic Mechamorph. He emerges from the swamp and begins to destroy Galvan Prime to find Azmuth. In turn it catches young Ben's attention, he turns into Feedback to see what's going on. Feedback, backed up by the Galvan military, and the Mechamorph battle. Though Ben at first gains the upper hand, the Mechamorph grabs the Omnitrix and reverts Ben to human. The Omnitrix recharges and Ben transforms into Four Arms he and the Mechamorph battle again, which the Mechamorph wins by zapping Ben into the floor of Azmuth's lab and getting him stuck there. The Mechamorph enters the lab trying to make Azmuth give him an upgrade like he promised, Azmuth claims he needs more time. Albedo unfortunately picks the time to foolishly claim to be the only one, aside from Azmuth, who can complete the Helix which in turn is what the Mechamorph needs to fix himself. The Mechamorph, having no more patience with Azmuth, takes the incomplete Helix, kidnaps Albedo and flies out of the lab to go to Galvan B. Everyone (except Gwen since the ship was only designed to fit three people) gets on the ship to give chase to the Mechamorph. On the ship Azmuth tells how he created the Galvanic Mechamorphs, he was performing a terraforming experiment on the once lifeless moon known as Galvan B when it resulted in the creation of the Mechamorphs, who came to be when he shut down the helix experiment that made Galvan B habitable. Unfortunately, one Mechamorph came out of the process incomplete and corrupted. Azmuth named him Malware for his perceived flaws. Azmuth tried many times to help him but there had been numerous complications Azmuth intended to create a secondary Helix to be connected to the first. Arriving on Galvan B, the group discovers that Malware has sucked dry several other Mechamorphs, Azmuth claims that he can save them with IT support from Gwen and parts from the ship if he acts fast. Inside the chamber, Malware is rushing Albedo to finish the helix, though Albedo claims that a single mistake could destroy the entire planet and hence has to be careful. Ben transforms into Heatblast and later Max armed to the teeth with Plumber gear arrive and fight Malware. As Heatblast transforms back to ben, Albedo finishes the helix and Malware gets his upgrade. However Albedo reveals that he sabotaged the process to destroy Malware. But Albedo's plan backfires, and Malware transforms into a "Negative" Mechamorph, as he puts it, whereas other Mechamorphs upgrade technology Malware absorbs the technology and upgrade himself. Malware then states that he shall upgrade himself with Azmuth's greatest creation, the Omnitrix. Ben tells Max to take Albedo to safety and transforms into Cannonbolt to fight Malware. Unfortunately, the Omnitrix times out and Malware buries Ben in rubble. Ben transforms into Diamondhead to fight Malware using the crystal to protect the Omnitrix followed by encasing Malware in crystal, paralyzing him. Khyber saves the files on the Helix and Ben and leaves the base unnoticed. Noteworthy Events Major Events *XLR8, Cannonbolt, Heatblast, and Diamondhead make their flashback Omniverse debuts with 11 year old Ben. *Malware's and the Galvanic Mechamorphs' origins are revealed. *Malware's name is revealed. *Khyber infiltrates the Plumber's Secret Base and learns more about Ben's past and obtains data about him as well the helix files. *Azmuth and Albedo make their flashback Omniverse debut. *Driba and Blukic make their first non-cameo appearance. Omnitrix Aliens Debuts *Chromastone (Omniverse debut) Characters *Ben Tennyson (11 and 16 years old) *Gwen Tennyson (11 years old) *Max Tennyson (61 years old) *Galvans **Azmuth (first re-appearance; past) **Albedo (first re-appearance; past) **Blukic (present) **Driba (present) **Fergi (first appearance; past, cameo) **Y-it (first appearance; past, cameo) **Chadzmuth (first appearance; past, cameo) **Galvan Soldiers (first appearance; past) Villains Present Villains *Khyber *Zed (cameo) Flashback Villains *Malware Aliens Used By 16 year old Ben *Chromastone (first re-appearance; off-screen transformation; cameo) *Cannonbolt By 11 year old Ben *XLR8 (first re-appearance; off-screen transformation) *Feedback *Four Arms (selected alien was Diamondhead) *Heatblast *Cannonbolt *Diamondhead (first re-appearance) Quotes Naming and Translations Allusions *The title of this episode is an allusion to a Double Helix, a double stranded molecular structure of DNA (deoxyribonucleic acid). Trivia *This episode reveals Malware's origin. *The Omnitrix problem where Ben is stuck as a different alien mentioned by Max is similar to what Ben went through in A Small Problem. *Chronologically, this was the first time Ben met Albedo. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Directed by Dan Riba